Dexter's Laboratory
Dexter's Laboratory is an American comic science fiction animated series created by Genndy Tartakovsky for Cartoon Network. The series is about a boy genuis named Dexter who has a secret laboratory filled with lots of his invention and experiments. His sister, Dee Dee constantly roaming around the laboratory, and playing with his invention and experiment, causing them to errupt or destruct. Even if Dexter always change his security access and making effort to keep her out, she still always gain access to his lab. Mandark, his arch-enemy and a neighbor, want to prove that science is not always fair, and want to destroy Dexter's lab to prove himself the greatest to take over the world. The series first two season contains segment: Dial M for Monkey, which focus on Dexter's pet monkey, who is turned into a super hero by Dexter's experiments, and The Justice Friends, about three super heroes who share an apartment __FORCETOC__ Series Overview The series focuses on Dexter the boy genuis with a secret laboratory filled with advance technology, such as robots. His laboratory is hidden behind a bookcase in his bedroom. Access to the lab is achieved by speaking passwords or by activating secret switches and bottons on his bookselfs. Dexter is normally iritated of his younger sister Dee Dee, who always secretly gain access to his lab, no matter what he does to keep her out, Dee Dee always gained access and passes through his security systems, when inside, enjoys playing and running around the lab, causing all his invention detroyed. Despite her hyperactive personality, Dee Dee sometimes makes more logic decision than Dexter, sometimes even give advice to him. Even if Dexter is very intelligent, he often fails when his over excited or makes careless choices. He manage to keep his lab a secret from everybody else, even his parents, who never notice any evidence of his laboratory. Dexter's arch-enemy, a boy from his school named Susan "Mandark" Astronomonov, lives down the block from him and has a secret laboratory of his own. Mandark's schemes are generally evil and are designed to gain power for himself while downplaying or destroying Dexter's invention. Dexter often makes better inventions than Mandark, but Mandark tries to stealing Dexter's plans and redesigning and reprograming them to be evil. Mandark is also in love with Dee Dee, though she ignores him and never returns his affections. As the series progresses, Mandark's schemes become significantly more evil, his laboratory darker-looking, industrial and angular, in contrast to his original brightly lit lab which had more rounded features. Segments Two short segments ran in between episodes during 21-minute slots called Dial M for Monkey and T'''he Justice Friends. These segments existed within the ''Dexter's Laboratory'' universe and main characters from either "show" appeared in actual episodes regularly. The episodes of the first half of Season 1 of the show included the ''Dial M for Monkey'' segment in between two ''Dexter'' shorts. The last half of Season 1 included a ''Justice Friends'' segment in between the two Dexter shorts. Monkey often appeared in the ''Justice Friends'' segments and vice versa, teaming with his fellow superheroes. Mini Segments Mini-segments were usually played between the main three segments, which involved Dexter and Dee Dee in various scenarios. There were also several live-action segments featuring "The Puppet Pals", a fictional TV show that was seen in the main segments. These featured two puppets named Puppet Pal Mitch and Puppet Pal Clem. These segments involved Puppet Pal Clem telling Puppet Pal Mitch a joke, with the punchline of these jokes usually being a pun on the word "bonk". Puppet Pal Mitch would then bonk Puppet Pal Clem on the head with a foam-padded stick, which were referred to as "bonk sticks" in one ''Justice Friends'' short. Production ''Dexter's Laboratory'' was inspired by one of Genndy Tartakovsky's drawings of a ballerina After drawing Dee Dee's tall, thin shape, he decided to pair her with a short and blocky opposite, Dexter, inspired by Tartakovsky's older brother Alex. After enrolling at CalArts in 1990 to study animation, Tartakovsky wrote, directed, animated, and produced two cartoon shorts that would become the basis for the series. ''Dexter's Laboratory'' was then made into a short film as a part of Cartoon Network's What a Cartoon! project, promoted as World Premiere Toons on February 26, 1995. Viewers worldwide voted on what series should be given a full-time slot; the first to earn that vote of approval was '''Dexter's Laboratory. The series was picked up for a season of 13 episodes in August 1995. The show debuted as a half-hour series on April 28, 1996, with further promotion by its broadcast on both TNT and TBS as well as the Cartoon Network. Mike Lazzo, then-head of programming for the network, said that the short was his favorite of the 48 shorts, commenting "We all loved the humor in brother-versus-sister relationship". Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios